


l'uomo della sua vita

by robs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione era arrossita fino alla punta dei capelli quando Viktor le aveva chiesto per la prima volta di uscire insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	l'uomo della sua vita

Hermione era arrossita fino alla punta dei capelli quando Viktor le aveva chiesto per la prima volta di uscire insieme; non se lo aspettava, per niente, perché l'idea di essere corteggiata da una star del Quidditch di fama internazionale era semplicemente paradossale. Durante i pomeriggi trascorsi in biblioteca con lui aveva scoperto una certa affinità tra loro, un legame sottile e dal sapore fragile che non aveva mai sentito di avere con qualcun altro, ma si era ripetuta più volte che sicuramente era uno scherzo della sua mente, che non fosse una cosa reale ma solo una sciocca illusione.

Viktor l'aveva accompagnata davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa, prima di prenderle una mano e chiederle di andare con lui a Hogsmeade guardandola dritta negli occhi; il suo cuore le aveva detto di rispondere subito di sì, ma Hermione aveva tentennato, mordendosi un labbro e sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Non si era riconosciuta in quel comportamento incerto, ma in realtà non aveva mai pensato di trovarsi sul serio in una situazione del genere; perché Viktor aveva scelto proprio lei, tra tutte le ragazze della scuola? Non era bella e il suo unico, vero pregio era la passione per la conoscenza e la scoperta; e se il campione di Durmstrang avesse voluto avvicinarsi a lei solo per trovare un modo di mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a Harry?

Il ragazzo aveva sorriso davanti alla sua incertezza, scuotendo il capo e scusandosi con il suo marcato accento per essere stato troppo diretto; le aveva detto che non c'era alcun bisogno che accettasse il suo invito, che non doveva sentirsi obbligata, e senza aspettare una risposta l'aveva lasciata davanti all'ingresso del dormitorio baciandole una guancia.

Hermione aveva trascorso la notte in bianco, girandosi e rigirandosi tra le coperte del suo letto, cercando di capire perché. Era strano non poter parlare con Harry e Ron di qualcosa del genere, di dover prendere una decisione completamente per conto proprio, ma quel legame che aveva con Viktor era qualcosa che voleva tenere solo per sé, a qualunque costo, almeno finché non avesse capito davvero la natura del loro rapporto. 

Gli aveva dato una risposta il pomeriggio successivo, tra gli scaffali colmi di libri polverosi della biblioteca, e si era quasi vergognata di se stessa per il rossore sulle sue guance e la voce sottile che aveva utilizzato; Viktor si era aperto in un sorriso sollevato e l'aveva abbracciata ringraziandola con una foga che l'aveva fatta ridere e borbottando frasi in bulgaro che naturalmente Hermione non aveva capito. 

Il loro primo appuntamento era stato proprio a Hogsmeade, una giornata trascorsa a parlare di tutto meno che del Torneo Tremaghi tra risate e sorrisi timidi e complici; Hermione si sentiva al settimo cielo quando era tornata nella Sala Comune, e aveva soltanto scosso la testa davanti alle domane di Harry e Ron su dove fosse stata. 

Si erano scambiati il loro primo bacio la settimana prima del Ballo del Ceppo, nascosti in un angolo poco frequentato della biblioteca nella speranza di non essere interrotti da nessuno, e Hermione si era sentita davvero sicura di sé per la prima volta nella sua vita; Viktor aveva una mano posata sulla sua guancia e l'altra sul suo collo, e le sue labbra erano morbide e delicate mentre si muovevano contro le sue. Il rossore sulle sue guance era svanito solamente dopo essere andata a letto, e non si era sentita in colpa mentre dava risposte evasive ai suoi migliori amici, a cena: non era necessario che sapessero, il suo rapporto con Viktor era qualcosa che voleva tenere soltanto per sé, che non voleva condividere con nessuno.

 

Milly ha cominciato da poche settimane il suo secondo anno a Hogwarts quando Hermione scopre di essere incinta per la seconda volta, e Viktor le accarezza con amore il ventre e le bacia le labbra con un sorriso quando gli dà la notizia. 

Era sempre stata sicura di non poter trovare l'uomo della sua vita durante la scuola, e adesso, quasi vent'anni dopo, Hermione non potrebbe essere più felice di essersi sbagliata per tutto quel tempo.

 


End file.
